


[Fic + Podfic] Patient: 6164-6157, Date of Visit: 14/02/2008

by BrandonStrayne



Series: Eros Department [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Humor, Medical, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne
Summary: Written for the Pen15 is Mightier 2019 Gift Exchange. I really hope you like it,the_crown_jules! :DMuch thanks to my palsOllieMaye,Drarryismymuse, andKeep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronumfor the beta.





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_crown_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules/gifts).

> Written for the Pen15 is Mightier 2019 Gift Exchange. I really hope you like it, [the_crown_jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crown_jules)! :D
> 
> Much thanks to my pals [OllieMaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olliemaye), [Drarryismymuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse), and [Keep_Calm_and_Expecto_Patronum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_calm_and_expecto_patronum) for the beta.

“Nope, no. No way,” Neville protested, taking a few steps back and holding up his hands in defence from his girlfriend.

“Now now, Nevvy. You’re the mighty hero that slew the final piece of Lord Voldemort’s soul. Surely you aren’t afraid of an itty bitty little toy, are you?”

“There’s no way you’re sticking that thing..._inside_ me!” Neville protested again, his voice most definitely rising an octave or two as he eyed the decidedly not-itty bitty toy that Pansy was jauntily swinging around her index finger from the loop as she gave Neville a sultry look.

“You told me that you’ve never had a prostate orgasm and what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn’t help rectify that situation immediately?” Pansy asked, shuffling forward where she sat kneeling on their bed.

“When I told you that, it wasn’t an...an..._invitation_,” Neville stammered, crossing his arms across his chest in a protective stance. He wasn’t entirely sure how they had gone from a hot-and-heavy session of foreplay to him standing all the way over here. Pansy looked beautiful, her short hair curled in and framing her face in a bob, the pitch-black of her hair sharply contrasting the pale expanse of her skin. Even now, kneeling there stark naked, she exuded a confidence that Neville admired. With his shoulders sunk in on himself, confidence was definitely not the vibe that Neville was projecting. Of course, it didn’t exactly help the situation that the insistent erection he had been sporting several minutes ago had held up a white flag of defeat.

Pansy studied him for a moment and then leaned back and set the oval toy behind her on the bed, out of Neville’s sight, before holding her arms out to him. She waited patiently until Neville seemingly decided that he didn’t sense a trap and stepped haltingly back up to the edge of the bed. Pansy ran her fingers through Neville’s thick hair, which he had begun to let grow longer since Pansy said how much it would suit him, before settling her hands on either side of his neck. She stared meaningfully into his eyes as she spoke, “If you really don’t want to try it, then you don’t have to. I only suggested it because I’ve been told that it can be mind-blowing and I’d love to blow your mind…I thought it would be a fun change from blowing your dick.”

Neville chuffed out a laugh and smiled feebly at her. “I love when you blow my dick though.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t picked up on that,” she replied, eyebrow quirking up in mock surprise before her face smoothed into a serious look. “Seriously though, Nev, if you aren’t into this, then just forget I suggested it.”

Neville bit nervously at his lower lip as he met her concerned gaze. She waited patiently as he tentatively rolled the idea around his mind. He wasn’t entirely naive; he knew that there must be something...pleasurable to the whole anal sex thing. He’d found himself almost asking Dean about it on more than one occasion when they’d all been out drinking on their pint Friday evenings, but he’d always chickened out of actually going through with it. It was a private topic and he didn’t want to intrude, plus he didn’t really want to have those mental images in his head whenever he was talking to his friends. And knowing Seamus, he would find his curiosity hilarious and would never let Neville live it down.

“Well...I don’t know. Won’t it hurt?” Neville asked nervously.

Pansy’s fire engine red lips pulled up in a small smile. “It can, if you rush it and don’t take enough time to stretch yourself, but you don’t have to worry about that. We’ll go just as slow as you want, baby.”

Pansy used her hands around her neck to pull Neville closer until he could feel the warmth radiating off of her body. She leaned in, the soft points of her nipples grazing against his chest as she brought those sinful lips to his ear. “I’ll go so slow that you’ll be _begging_ me for more,” she purred before taking the fleshy lobe of his ear between her teeth and biting down carefully.

Neville shivered as the familiar, husky tone that promised hours of heavenly torment elicited a Pavlovian response within him. His cock grazed the silky skin of Pansy’s inner thigh as it began to fill once more. “I don’t know,” he murmured, still not entirely over his initial discomfort at the idea.

“I obviously can’t speak from experience when it comes to prostate stimulation,” Pansy whispered as she slid her hands down his chest, one continuing down to rub slowly over his rising prick while the other slipped around his middle to his back, fingertips grazing at the apex of his crack, “but even without a prostate, I can attest to anal sex being pleasurable if it’s done right.”

Neville bent his torso back to get a better look at Pansy. “Really? You’ve...done that before?”

Pansy rolled her eyes and chuckled. “While you Gryffindors just sat around your Common Room all night talking about how brave and superior you were, the rest of us were finding much more enjoyable ways to keep ourselves amused.” At Neville’s look, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, the tension slipping away under her lips as if they held a magic all their own. “Now now, don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not jealous; I know you have a longer sexual history than I do. I was just wondering whether the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were as frisky as the Slytherins apparently were.”

“I doubt the Ravenclaws were—too preoccupied with their precious books—but the Hufflepuffs definitely got _down_. Their orgies were legendary.” When Neville’s mouth dropped open in shock, Pansy grinned and laughed. “You’re too easy! I’m kidding, Nev.”

Neville laughed softly at himself as he wrapped his arms around Pansy’s waist and held her tight against him. “Well...I suppose we could _try_ it,” he hedged, voice breaking with nerves, before hastily tacking on a caveat. “But if it’s too painful, then you have to stop.”

“Of course,” Pansy agreed, placing a trail of vibrant red lipstick marks along the stubbled edge of Neville’s strong jaw. Neville tipped his head back in an unconscious offer of trust, exposing his throat, that made Pansy grin against his skin as she breathed in the cedarwood scent of Neville’s favourite cologne.

She let the long, shaped edge of the nail of her middle finger slip down a few centimetres into the valley between Neville’s arse. The man in her arms tensed for a moment, but she didn’t miss the hitched breath followed by the gusty, protracted exhale that signalled that his curiosity was more powerful than his fear at this moment.

“Why don’t you lay down on the bed and I’ll give you a back rub?” she offered as she pulled out of Neville’s embrace and manoeuvred to the side of the bed, leaving him plenty of room to stretch out down the middle of the mattress.

Neville crawled up and arranged a pillow between his crossed arms and his head. Pansy grinned to herself when she saw the plastic loop of the love egg emerging from within Neville’s large, clenched fist. Pansy took it as a good sign that he was familiarizing himself with the toy of his own volition and she settled atop him, legs spread on either side of his hips. It didn’t take long before Neville’s muscles began to relax and he felt like putty in her hands.

“What is this little button for—WHOA!”

A sharp laugh escaped Pansy as Neville shot up, leaning on his elbows and looking down at the oval egg that was now vibrating strongly in his hand. “I guess I never mentioned that it vibrates?”

Neville twisted around to look at her. “No, you definitely didn’t mention that!”

“Here, hand it over,” Pansy instructed, holding her hand out with her palm up.

“No way, I’m not—” Neville began to protest, but Pansy cut him off, leaning down and taking his mouth in a kiss, her tongue tracing the seam of his lips teasingly before pulling back, the egg now sending vibrations up her arm through her palm.

“Don’t worry, we’ll start slow. I’ll just start outside. Show you what it feels like. Is that okay?”

Neville visibly swallowed before licking his lips in a nervous gesture, but he eventually nodded minutely.

“Good, now lie back down,” Pansy told him. Neville’s gaze shot between her face and her hand a few times before he finally turned back around and slowly settled back down onto the pillow. Pansy ran the rounded tip of the egg across Neville’s shoulders, from one side to the other, letting him get accustomed to the tickling sensation on skin that wasn’t nearly as sensitive as her destination.

“That tickles,” he laughed, squirming slightly beneath her as she let the toy slip down to the edge of one of his armpits.

“See, this isn’t so scary,” she said, smiling down at his back as she drew a long figure eight along the curving length of his spine. “Are you ready for something a little more adventurous?”

Neville didn’t answer right away, but when he did, his tone was laced with cautious excitement and Pansy shimmied her way down the bed, pushed Neville’s legs open and settled between them. Neville’s cock was hidden within his foreskin, but she was confident that she could get it to peek out and make an appearance soon.

Pansy took her time, starting by running the shuddering toy around the bottom curve of Neville’s round arse before turning south and tracing it down the inside of his thigh towards his knee before mirroring the journey in reverse up the other leg. Neville _mmmm_’d at the sensation and Pansy took that as her cue to up the ante a bit.

She dangled the orb from her finger, letting the tip just barely graze the softly furred skin of Neville’s arse, tracing her hand down in a curve so that the toy traced the ridge of Neville’s crack. Far from protesting, Neville shifted and spread his legs infinitesimally wider in a subtle invitation. Rather than capitulate, Pansy grinned mischievously as she continued to tease the outer edge of Neville’s crack, occasionally “accidentally” letting the egg drop low enough to oscillate between the two orbs of Neville’s testicles.

After long minutes of this delicious torture, Pansy checked her progress and found that the flushed, purple head of Neville’s dick had now emerged from the stretched encasing of his foreskin and a small wet spot had begun to form on the duvet.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. “Ready for a little more?”

Neville cleared his throat, his voice coming out rough and needy, “Yeah...yeah. I think so.”

Pansy pressed the button on the toy and the droning white noise of the vibration dwindled away, Neville’s panting breaths and the howl of the cold February wind outside the only sounds filling the room. “If you’re not sure,” Pansy teased, leaning down to dip her tongue into each of his dimples of Venus in turn.

Neville smashed his head face down into his pillow and groaned. “Merlin, you’re annoying sometimes. Don’t stop, Pans. I like it so far. I want you to keep going.”

Pansy grinned and playfully bit the fleshy mound of his right cheek before sitting back up and turning the buzzing toy back on. “That’s more like it, now...where were we?”

Before Neville could respond, Pansy very purposely ran the smooth surface of the toy firmly over Neville’s frenulum, up his shaft, and between his testicles.

“Oh fuck!” Neville cried, but it was definitely not a cry of pain, and Neville tilted his hips, seeking friction against the silky-smooth material of the cover. Pansy pushed on, moving up and pressing the vibrating egg firmly into the stretch of skin behind his balls. She held it there for about ten seconds until Neville was grinding down into the bed and the wet spot had grown in size and then she pulled the toy away.

“How was that?” she asked innocently, knowing full well how much Neville had enjoyed that.

“Merlin,” Neville panted, licking his lips and looking back over his shoulder at her. “That was definitely good...yeah...good.”

“It’s about to get even better,” she promised. “Hand me my wand there.”

Neville reached over and fumbled on the nightstand until he’d managed to grab hold of Pansy’s wand and passed it back to her.

“This might be a bit cool,” she warned moments before casting a series of preparatory spells at Neville’s arse, who jumped at the initial cool rush of lubrication. With a light slap to his left arse cheek, she said, “It’ll warm up.”

Setting her wand aside, she picked up the egg and ran it around the round globes of Neville’s testicles a couple of times before sliding it up over his perineum and inching it closer and closer to his tight, furled entrance, which was clenching and releasing in a mix of anticipation and nerves.

She didn’t move to push past his boundary right away instead, rotating the toy in circles around his winking entrance. She took her time, slowly increasing the pressure on the top until his arse began stretching around the slim width. In no time at all, Neville’s arse was encircling the widest section of the egg and all it would take is one small nudge for it to be engulfed in that tight heat.

“Are you ready, Nevvy?” she asked.

Neville’s back curved, his arse lifting in the air in silent invitation before he groaned, “Yeah...yeah, more.”

Pansy studied the long, muscular lines of his body as she used one manicured finger to push on the egg until it slipped out of sight, the lubrication charm speeding its entry.

Neville’s sphincter snapped closed around the thin string of the loop as his body jerked off the bed as the little toy entered. Pansy carefully inserted one of her fingers, careful that the long, black-painted nail didn’t scratch Neville’s delicate tissues as she scooted the toy forward a bit so that it rested just over where she supposed his prostate to be.

Neville slipped his hand under himself and began stroking his cock, but the angle was awkward and his movements were restricted, so Pansy instructed him to sit up on his hands and knees. With the goal of giving him the most brain-meltingly good orgasm of his life, Pansy rearranged herself so that she could take the now-weeping cock into her mouth and began sucking on it just the way she knew he liked as she tugged occasionally on the egg.

Everything had been going perfectly to her plan until Neville had cried out that he was about to come. Knowing that some men found prostate stimulation during orgasm too intense, Pansy had yanked on the thin string of the toy seconds before her tongue had been flooded with the thick, tangy fluid of Neville’s ejaculate—and her hand had come away with only the plastic cord of the loop.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Neville moaned as he collapsed down beside her on the bed, the muscles of his legs and stomach still quivering. “Take it out now, Pans!”

Pansy looked at him in horror before looking down at the black plastic cord in her hand and back up at him. Dawning realization lit up his face before his eyes rolled back in his head and he jerked again.

***

“Alright, Mr Longbottom, I have the speculum here. Let’s turn that Longbottom into a wide bottom and get that toy out of you!” The male Healer came back into the room and was far too jovial for Neville’s liking.

Neville drew Pansy a dirty look as she let out a small snort before sliding off of the examination table and turning around. Fortunately, the gown they’d given him left his backside swinging in the breeze, so all he had to do was bend over. Unfortunately, the shift in position moved that infernal contraption and yet another shudder racked through his body as his cock jerked, no fluid escaping as he’d long since run bone dry down there.

  
Pansy kneeled down on the other side of the examination table and took hold of his hands which, despite his annoyance at her at the moment, did help quite a bit in this particular moment. And as the icy-cold metal of the tool slipped inside him and began to stretch him open, all he could think was, _Why does it always happen to me?”_


	2. Podfic

### Download

Title | Length | Size | Format  
---|---|---|---  
[Patient: 6164-6157, Date of Visit: 14/02/2008](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1iawhekwv2adpcq/BrandonStrayne%20-%20Eros%20Department%202.mp3?dl=0) | 14:39 | 9.6 MB | MP3


End file.
